The Golem
The Golem is a quest centered around the remains of the city of Uzer, in the Kharidian Desert. Long ago, the city, which was defended by an army of clay golems, was destroyed at the hands of the demon Thammaron, leaving only ruins and a single clay golem remaining. You must utilize this golem to find the truth behind the city's destruction. Official description Walkthrough |items= *2 Shantay Passes (or Fairy Ring code DLQ & run northeast, or 400 coins for bribing the guard) *A vial *Either 4 soft clay or 6 jugs of water (bringing the soft clay will save you time and you will not have to worry about your water evaporating) *A papyrus Toolbelt: *Chisel and Hammer for obtaining the extra rewards *Pestle and mortar *Knife Recommended: *Multiple Waterskins (or an enchanted water tiara to save inventory space) *Varrock Teleport Tablets or teleport runes *A Ring of duelling *A charged Amulet of Glory *A pickaxe, or Dwarven Army Axe if you plan to mine the clay (Not required if you brought the 4 pieces of soft clay.) *A bracelet of clay (Recommended if mining clay) *Dominion Medallion for quick trips to Uzer *A digsite pendant for faster access to the digsite *Desert robes to reduce usage of waterskins *A broomstick from Swept Away quest, for teleporting to Shantay Pass }} Incomplete Mission Travel to the desert through Shantay Pass. Head south-east from Shantay Pass. After you cross the bridge, keep heading east to reach Uzer. If you reach the Dominion tower, you have gone too far north. In one of the still intact houses, you will see a broken Clay golem. Before talking to the golem, pick up the Letter, which is a few steps west of the golem's position and is marked by a red dot on the minimap. Speak to the golem and he will tell you that he needs considerable repairs. Use the 4 pieces of soft clay on the golem. Once repaired, it will be able to speak with you. It tells you that it was programmed to destroy a powerful demon, Thammaron. To help the golem, you must find a missing Statuette and discover how to open the portal leading to the demon's lair. The Statuette Enter the temple ruins behind the golem, and climb down the stairs. Pick up the strange implement and a black mushroom located on the north-west and north-east part of ruins respectively. The black mushrooms are scattered everywhere, but will not show up as a red dot on the map. Read the letter you previously picked up, and go to the Digsite which is located East of Varrock city. On the north-eastern part of the digsite, you will find Elissa. Talk to her, and ask about the letter you found. She will tell you she wrote it to her late husband. Go to the Exam Centre (located just south of the Digsite). Search the south-eastern bookcase to find Varmen's notes. Once you have read them, head towards the Varrock Museum. Talk to Curator Haig Halen who is located on the ground floor of the Varrock museum. Ask him about a statuette recovered from the city of Uzer. He will refuse to give it to you. Then pickpocket him to get a Display cabinet key. In the museum, go upstairs and find display case 30 (the last case in the first line from the stairs). Unlock the display case and steal the Statuette. Portal Head towards the ruins of Uzer from the Shantay Pass. While walking back to the ruins, just before you pass the bridge, head north through the small opening (between the cliff and the river) and grab a Phoenix Feather from the Desert Phoenix. The Desert Phoenix hits 10 when you fail to steal a feather from it. It may take a few tries (depending on your thieving level). Stealing a phoenix feather gives you 26 thieving experience. At Uzer, go down the temple ruins. In the exact center of the room, there will be four alcoves on the walls. Use your statuette on the empty alcove. Turn all of the statuettes in the alcoves TOWARDS the double doors at the north end of the basement. (The statuettes on the west need to face left, and the statuettes on the east need to face right.) Go through the double doors, and you will see the dead Thammaron's skeleton. Convince The Golem Go back through the portal, up the stairs, and speak with the Clay golem again. It will refuse to believe that the demon is dead. You will need to reprogram it. With an empty vial in your inventory, use the Pestle and mortar with the black mushroom to make black mushroom ink. Be careful not to eat the black mushroom. Use the phoenix feather on your black mushroom ink to make a phoenix quill pen. Use the pen on a papyrus to write a Golem program saying "YOUR TASK IS DONE." Go back to the Clay golem. Use the strange implement on it to open its head, and then use the Golem program on it to reprogram it. (You have to be kind of quick because the golem's skull shuts automatically after a few seconds. If it shuts, you can use the implement again.) Congratulations, Quest complete! Reward *1 Quest point *1,000 Experience *1,000 Experience *As an extra reward, use your chisel on Thammaron's throne - with a hammer in your inventory, to get six gems - 2 Rubies, 2 Emeralds, and 2 Sapphires *Magic carpet route opened to the ruins of Uzer. *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune *Ability to collect multiple Phoenix feathers Music unlocked *The Golem *Forgotten *Throne of The Demon Required for completing *Missing My Mummy *Recipe for Disaster (Freeing Evil Dave) *Shadow of the Storm Trivia *This quest is a reference to Jewish folklore. The clay Golem was given instructions by placing a piece of paper with instructions, in its mouth. *Upon completing this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "The clay golem had been guarding Uzer for centuries, not knowing that its task was complete. I investigated and put its mind to rest." *After stealing the statuette from the museum, if you look in the case it was originally in, the note will read, "Recently this display was stolen and its whereabouts is unknown", but it will still show the facts about the statuette. *In Terry Pratchett's books the golems are very similar to that seen in this quest. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...And I had to reprogram the golem before it would believe that the demon was dead." to which she replies, "I remember well the battle of Uzer." *When the gems are taken from the throne, the message incorrectly spells "pry" as "prises." *In the dungeon of Uzer, the center of the room with the alcoves form a smiley face. *Upon the release of the Dominion Tower, many people claimed that the Desert Phoenix had disappeared, restricting them from completing the quest: however the phoenix was only moved, not removed. nl:The Golem fi:The Golem Golem Category:Desert quests Category:The Golem Category:Wikia Game Guides quests